1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter and, in particular, to a scooter including a brake system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ride a scooter, the user would place his/her one leg on the scooter and uses the other leg to push off with so that the scooter starts moving, and to stop the scooter, the user would drag a foot on the ground until the scooter slows down and stops. The problem is that most scooters do not have a brake system.
Referring to TW Pat. No. M266958, a scooter includes a front wheel, a rear wheel and a pressing member disposed above the rear wheel. The pressing member is pivotal to a position that abuts against the real wheel. Accordingly, the user pushes the pressing member against the rear wheel if he/she wishes to stop riding the scooter. Additionally, once the leg is taken off the pressing member, the pressing member would pivot away from the rear wheel automatically. However, it is not easy for the user to push the pressing member against the rear wheel as he/she is riding on the scooter. The problem is that the user has to balance his/her weight on the scooter with one leg while he applies a force to push the pressing member to resist against the rotating rear wheel with the other leg. Since the pressing member and the rear wheel are subject to repetitive frictional forces and pressures from rubbing against each other and it is liable that the user pushes the pressing member against the rear wheel too excessively, the pressing member and the rear wheel are susceptible to wear and breakage more easily.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.